An Evening At Jack Christy's Cabin
Heh-Heh, welcome FEAR I mean here in my DUNGEON OF DREAD, Kiddies. I, CREEPS, an back with a yarn from the FEAREST hee-hee, I call... Six criminals ran down a hill on the side of a road away from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, back in June of 1958. "Nice work fellas. The guards and cops were utterly clueless with us going all directions, escaping the prison" one criminal said to the others. "Thanks Lou, I just hope it doesn't get darker where we hide at" another crook responded. "Ah, you chicken, Wally!" Lou laughed at him. Three miles more, Lou, Wally and the gang saw a black Chevy driving towards them in the night. The car pulled over and a man called out to them: "good evening, would you gentlemen like a ride at this time of night?". "Evening yes please sir" Lou agreed. "Hop in then. Sorry I just have enough room for four of you. I'll come back for two of you if you don't mind" the driver explained. "Sure thanks" Wally added and climbed in the car with Lou and two other crooks. The guy drove away. "I'm Jack Christy and you fellas?" the driver shook hands with Lou next to him, introducing himself and asked them. "Why, I'm Lou and this is Wally, John and Dicky mister" he introduced them all. "I have a cabin in the forest here and run a Summer camp. My Wife and I are opening it tomorrow, but you're welcome to spend the night if you like" Jack Christy invited them. "Hey, sure thanks a lot, Mr. Christy sir" Lou, Wally, John and Dicky thanked him. "Welcome and nice to meet you, Dicky. I hope you and your Friends here like cookies" a woman told him in a cabin. "Thanks Mrs. Christy. I'm sure we will" Dicky agreed with her. He and the rest of the prisoners sat around the table, as Jack Christy smoked a pipe by a dark-fireplace. When Dicky climbed in a bed, he blew out the lantern and as he laid there, he choked suddenly. A silhouette of a jagged-claw pierced up, out of his throat, extremely sharp. As Dicky was murdered, a low-growl was heard. "Listen John, no one knows where The Christy's live at. Besides, their summer camp is forty miles away from here and they don't even have a telephone. We off both of them in their sleep" Lou said to to him, as they were in a bedroom together. "And this cabin is home sweet home, Lou" John chuckled. A policeman knocked at the cabin-door then. Mrs. Christy answered it. "Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but there are six criminals who are thieves at large from The Western Penitentiary by the names of Lou, John, Dicky, Wally, Merv and Larry!" the cop professed. "Oh my, I will keep an eye out and my door here latched, Officer" Mrs. Christy assured him. An hour went by and John quietly went into the bedroom where Dicky's body was. "Hey, Dicky wake up man!" he whispered and then was gripped by his forehead by a pair of black, sharpened-claws. The growling broke the silence. Soon, Jack Christy played Oh My Darling Clementine on his harmonica out, on the porch. Lou had his pistol aimed at him from behind, and Mrs. Christy heard a shot. "Jack, you alright my dear?" she called from her bed. She heard a growling outside her window. "May you fellas please check if my Husband is alright?" Mrs. Christy called to the three crooks. "Yes Mrs. Christy ma'am! Come along Merv" one answered, then told another one in another bedroom. "Okay Larry" Merv responded. Larry, Merv and Wally got to the front porch and the pair of black claws scraped into Wally's forehead within the darkness. His body fell on Lou's dead body and the claws scraped Larry's face in the shadows, causing him to drop dead. Merv screamed as it was Jack Christy who was some sort of monster with huge, gleaming-yellow eyes and two huge gleaming-yellow fangs, drooping from his upper-lip beneath his black, curly mustache. As he stood in his white shirt and yellow susppenders, the monster growled and tore Merv's throat with his fangs, killing him. "The kids at camp will like the tasty entrees that Jack and I will make from these criminal's remains" Mrs. Christy laughed through the window. That ending was rather CRIMINAL AND FANGTASTIC AT THE SAME SLIME ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Jack Christy sure had quite the APPEFRIGHT didn't he BOILS AND GHOULS?